This invention relates to mechanical couplings generally used to connect one apparatus or device to another. In particular it is directed to a quick release ball detent mechanical coupling that uses an electric solenoid to release the locked coupling.
In specific applications, it is desirable to connect a piece of equipment to a stationary object with a releasable coupling. In the past, mechanical couplings used to connect a device in place, such as a grill top, relied on strictly manually operated mechanical locking mechanisms to lock and unlock the device to the coupling. These worked fairly well but have several shortcomings. First, to unlock the coupling the user has to physically unlatch the locking mechanism. This may be difficult for the user, especially if the user suffers from some form of disability that makes it difficult to manipulate or operate the release mechanism. Furthermore, the location of the coupling may be difficult to reach. Also, the coupling cannot be remotely unlatched by means of a wired or wireless switch. Latch assemblies or blocking device as illustrated in the prior art create more mounting or space constraint issues due to their profile or package size configurations. An electromagnet in a similar small package size may not have enough holding power to be effective in the given application. In addition, it is more difficult to design an enclosure or protective cover around a latch type assembly, blocking device or electromagnet which would be required to prevent contamination from entering the latch assembly.
Applicant's invention overcomes the problems associated with the mechanical couplings of the prior art. An electrically operated solenoid operates a plunger that keeps the latching mechanism either in the locked position or allows the latching mechanism to move to the unlocked position to allow the coupling to release the device.
The invention has a ball detent mechanism that provides a locking and unlocking feature when coupled with the mating receptacle. A solenoid electrically actuates the latch/unlatch ball detent mechanism. Depending on the design, by energizing or de-energizing the solenoid, the ball detent mechanism either locks or unlocks the coupling from the mating receptacle. A mechanical override feature is provided to operate the ball detent mechanism in the event of a solenoid failure.
In an alternate embodiment the solenoid locking mechanism secures a lockable rod to the solenoid locking mechanism. A plunger operated by the solenoid locks or releases one or more ball bearings from a passageway through which the lockable rod must pass to a locking chamber or socket. Depending on the configuration of locking flats and recesses on the plunger, the ball bearings can be oriented to allow the lockable rod to enter the locking chamber or socket or be restricted from entering. The configuration also allows the ball bearings to lock the lockable rod in the locking chamber or socket when desired.
In a third embodiment the locking mechanism uses a permanent magnet to secure the lockable rod to the solenoid locking mechanism. In this embodiment the locking mechanism remains in the unlocked position ready to receive the lockable rod once the solenoid operated locking mechanism is energized to unlock it. Mechanical movement of the lockable rod forces the plunger against a spring toward a permanent magnet that holds the plunger in the locked position until an electrical pulse energizes the solenoid which reduces or cancels the permanent magnet's magnetic field and allows the lockable rod to be withdrawn from the locking chamber. Thus, the only time that one energizes the solenoid is to unlock the solenoid locking mechanism, and then no further electrical energy is supplied to the locking mechanism.